The present disclosure relates to device notification and, more specifically, to multichannel preferred device notification.
Users of electronic devices often have multiple devices available at different times throughout the day. For example, a user may have a mobile device, a tablet computer, and a personal computer in close proximity to each other. One or more of these devices may be capable of receiving electronic notifications and in turn, generating notification responses to the user, such as an auditory indicator, a visual indicator, or vibration. Notifications can be generated based on a variety of events, such as a text message, e-mail, voice/video call, voice message, application update, or other events. The notifications can be useful, particularly where a rapid response is needed. However, it can be disruptive to be notified simultaneously on multiple devices for the same event.